1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a vehicle body structure that includes an airbag and an airbag tether. More specifically, the present invention relates to an airbag that is movable from a stowed orientation to a deployed orientation, and an airbag tether that includes a one way movement member that restricts movement of the airbag once the airbag has moved to the deployed orientation.
2. Background Information
Passenger vehicles with windows are required to have airbags that deploy in response to an impact event such that an airbag adjacent to a window at least partially covers the adjacent window. Many such airbags are provided with tethers that guide movement of the airbag during deployment.